Do you know me?
by Aki Izumi
Summary: Sirius has been dreaming with a strange person since he was a child. In Hogwarts, he will know that person. Remus is surprised and James has some ideas.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character in this story. All that I own is my   
  
tangled mind which created this strange tale.  
  
Warning: This girls and boys, is slash, which means a story in with a male/male   
  
relationship. Indeed, the whole story is about it. Don't you like it? Well, all you have to   
  
do is press the button which will take you out from here and you'll be safe.  
  
Pairings: Sirius Black / Remus Lupin. (I think it's the most beautiful couple into J.K.   
  
world. Maybe there is going to be a bit of James / Lily, but it won't be the main   
  
subject.)  
  
Author's notes: Ok, I guess that by this time you already realized that I'm not an   
  
English speaker. I'd really like you writing me about my faults, please.  
  
Well, that's all. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter one: "Dreams and nightmares".   
  
There he was again, waiting for that strange person. Who was it? Well, he really didn't   
  
know, but for many years he had been trying to find it out. The moon was behind the   
  
young person's – because he was sure it was young, even a child right like him-   
  
silhouette, shining more than the last night. Tonight was full moon.  
  
Since he was three years old, he had been dreaming with the same scene and with the   
  
same person. But he never was able to see it face, until this night. This night he was   
  
closer to the boy – yeah, it was a boy – and he could see –just for a short moment– his   
  
pale face with a little nose and mouth with red lips and two big and brilliant and gold   
  
eyes, which were looking at him kindly. He was beautiful.  
  
- SIRIUS BLACK! GET UP, NOW! – Damn it. Sirius woke up with a frown. His   
  
mother, as every morning, shouted from the first floor for waking him up. It was   
  
horrible. He had never loved his mother. Not just his mother, all his family. They had   
  
treated him badly. They did not even look at him when he went into a room where they   
  
were. His brother just talked to him when it was strictly necessary. His parents had   
  
never hugged him nor listened to him and his questions neither. Not to think of talking   
  
them about the boy of his dreams, they would kill him.  
  
- SIRIUS! – His mother shouted again – COME HERE RIGHT NOW!  
  
He changed his pajamas by clean clothes quickly, took his trunk and dragged it out of   
  
the room. It was a lot of noise when Sirius pulled it down along the stairs. It didn't like   
  
to Mrs. Black.  
  
- It's the same with you all the time, you little noise brat. You won't have breakfast. We   
  
are already late for your fault.  
  
Sirius barely listened to his mother. She was always trying to get him in trouble, for   
  
shouting him later. It was different with his brother, all because Sirius thought that   
  
muggle sons could be as good mages as them. And, of course, his brother –who felt   
  
fascination by dark arts-, was treated better than him. Anyway, it had never worried him.   
  
In fact, it was the best way for being away from his unkind parents.  
  
Outdoor was a grey and cold day, and droops of water began to fall from the darks   
  
clouds. Sirius was happy: he loved the rain.   
  
- Walk quickly, brat. – Sirius' father muttered while they were doing their way to   
  
King's Cross. The black haired boy said nothing. It was the same all the time, but that   
  
day he had to control himself. That day he was going to leave his house for the rest of   
  
the year, and would begin his first year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
He was really happy by that and he didn't want to ruin it. Since he knew a boy called   
  
James Potter, who was his first – at the moment the only one – and best friend, Sirius   
  
wanted to be in Hogwarts and see him again. They met by first time when they were   
  
barely seven years old, and his new friend said to him that he was going to study at   
  
Hogwarts school. The second –and last time by now- they met, Sirius could stay two   
  
weeks in James' place; his parents would do anything to be free of him. By now, all   
  
what Sirius wanted was see his dear friend again. Well, maybe not all: Sirius really   
  
would wish to know that strange boy from his dreams, although he was not even sure   
  
whether he existed or not. He had never told James about him. It was his secret, his own.   
  
- We arrived – Sirius heard his father's voice again. They were in front of the platforms   
  
nine and ten, and were about to pass across a brick wall. Sirius had never done it before   
  
and was nervous–. Go on – Mr. Black said, looking a little angry. "Although", Sirius   
  
thought "He always has that expression". They – he and his brother – went across the   
  
wall, and found their selves – for first time – in front of a scarlet train, the Hogwarts   
  
Express. His brother disappeared almost immediately without say good bye. Sirius   
  
didn't care about that. He was looking around, with a certain impress. Suddenly he saw   
  
someone going into the train, someone who was wearing and old and dirty coat, which   
  
covered all his thin and small body. Sirius needed – he couldn't say why, but he just   
  
needed- to follow that person. "Now or never", he thought. He was about to go into the   
  
train, when he heard a familiar voice.   
  
- Sirius!! – It said. Sirius stopped and then turned back. It was James. Sirius smiled and   
  
ran to his friend.   
  
-James!! – He exclaimed – It's good to see you again!  
  
- You too. It has been a long time since the last time I saw you.  
  
- Yeah. But we meet again, James, and now, we're going to be in Hogwarts! –Sirius   
  
said enthusiastically.  
  
- It's the day. – James replied – I've been waiting for this too long.  
  
- Which house do you thing are you going to stay in? – Sirius asked.  
  
- Gryffindor, of course. And I'm sure that you're going to be there too.  
  
- Thanks you. I hope so. -Sirius replied with a grin -. Well, I guess we're late. Go into   
  
the train.  
  
Suddenly, while they were approaching to the train's entrance, a short and fat boy   
  
crashed into James' back. He was carrying a lot of things, so he could not even watch   
  
his way.  
  
- Sorry – he said, politely, as he fell onto his knees for picking up the books, parchments   
  
and quills onto the floor.  
  
- Don't worry – James said and he and Sirius fell down for helping the boy -. My name   
  
is James Potter, and this is Sirius Black.  
  
- Pleased to meet you – Sirius said -. What is your name?  
  
- Peter Pettigrew. Thank you – he added when he was on his feet.  
  
- Don't you want to come with us? – James asked with a grin  
  
- could I? –Both of the boys nodded- Thanks!  
  
- Well, let's go! – Sirius exclaimed following their way to the Hogwarts Express.   
  
Walking along the one corridor into the train and looking for an empty compartment,   
  
they realized that they were all full, all except the last one. There was just a lonely boy,   
  
who was asleep. He was wearing an old and dirty coat, and he was too small –even for   
  
being eleven years old-, and too thin.  
  
- Hey –Sirius said as they entered into the place – I saw this boy before.  
  
- Do you know him? – James asked  
  
- Well… not really, but he caught my attention a while ago, I don't know why…  
  
James gave him a strange look, but didn't say anything.   
  
Sirius was looking at the boy and Peter was arranging his trunk. James sat down and   
  
smiled.   
  
-"He is too nice" –Sirius thought blushing- "and is familiar to me"  
  
- Hey boys, don't you want to play chess? – James asked  
  
- Not I, thank. – Sirius replied, not taking his look off from the sleeping boy.  
  
- What about you, Peter?  
  
- Ok. I'd like it – Peter said with a grin.  
  
A while later they heard a strange noisy coming from outside the compartment, then a   
  
scream and other and other.  
  
- What happened there? – James asked looking up from the chess board.  
  
- I don't know… - Sirius and Peter replied at one time.  
  
- It's a boggart – a voice said quietly.  
  
Sirius –who had taken his look off from the boy- turned round. The –until then-   
  
sleeping boy was awake and approaching to the compartment's door.   
  
- ¿how do you know that? – Peter asked  
  
- I know them – The strange boy replied - taking his wand out -, before opened the door   
  
and welcomed a crystal ball -. Riddikulus! – He shouted rising his wand. Then the ball   
  
became into a bug which escaped to the corridor.  
  
- How did you do that? – James asked with surprise.  
  
- It's not too difficult. – The boy replied turning around. That was the moment. Sirius   
  
saw his face, a pale face, with red lips and a small nose. But that was not what caught   
  
Sirius' attention. It was his eyes. Two big and brilliant and gold eyes.  
  
- YOU!! –Sirius shouted.  
  
The boy became paler, if it was possible.  
  
- What? – The smaller boy replied looking nervous.  
  
- I've seen you before, I'm sure – Sirius said  
  
- And? – James asked.  
  
- I've seen you before… -Sirius went on- into my dreams.  
  
The thin boy's eyes became wider and stared at Sirius with surprise.  
  
- What did you say? – He asked.  
  
- I dreamt of you – Sirius replied slowly. The other boy just fell in a deep silence -.   
  
What is your name? –Sirius asked suddenly.  
  
The gold eyed boy looked at him.  
  
- Remus Lupin – he said in response.   
  
James and Peter had been quiet. The messy haired boy was amused with the situation:   
  
his best friend had fallen in love with a boy from his dreams, and now, that boy was   
  
right in front of him. Obviously, Sirius hadn't realized in what he felt, but James could   
  
see it clearly.   
  
- Remus… Lupin – Sirius replied with dream eyes and a small grin on his face.   
  
Remus looked at the floor, a little embarrassed.  
  
- Excuse me – a female voice coming from the doorway –which was opened- said   
  
politely -. The prefects ordered all the students to wear their school clothes.  
  
- Thank you – James said looking at the red haired girl who was already wearing a black   
  
tunic.  
  
- Yours are welcome – She replied before turned around -. Bye – And she left.  
  
- Well, excuse me, I leave now –Remus said going out of the compartment.  
  
- Hey, wait! –Sirius exclaimed. He was about to follow the other boy when a hand on   
  
his shoulder stopped him. James –. What?  
  
- He is going to be at your side soon, don't worry about that – The messy haired boy   
  
replied with a confident grin. Sirius relaxed.  
  
- What are you two talking about? – Peter asked with a frown  
  
- Nothing Peter – James said in response – not even Sirius knows what we are talking   
  
about.  
  
After that, the entire trip was calm. They didn't see Remus until the selection ceremony.  
  
- Fletcher, Mundungus!! – McGonagall shouted.  
  
- Gryffindor!! – An old and messy hat above the boy's head shouted a while later.  
  
- Malfoy, Lucius!  
  
- Slytherin!  
  
- Black, Narcisa!  
  
- Slytherin!  
  
- Potter, James!  
  
James hurried to the stool on which was the hat. He didn't seem nervous.  
  
A while later, when Sirius and Peter asked him what the hat had said, James replied:   
  
-"´Good, good… James Potter'" – the hat had said – "´you are a little mischievous,   
  
aren't you?'"  
  
-"´yes, I guess'" – James had thought in response –"´which house are you going to put   
  
me into?'"  
  
- "'all at good time… well, it's true that you are too mischievous, but very intelligent   
  
too… I guess you don't like studying, then… you are going to be a…   
  
GRYFFINDOR!'"- The hat had shouted before James taken it off and ran to the   
  
Gryffindor table.  
  
At the selection ceremony, Peter was about to be called.  
  
- Pettigrew, Peter! - McGonagall shouted.  
  
- GRYFFINDOR! – The hat said a long time after Peter sat down onto the stool.  
  
Peter refused to tell his friends the conversation that he had had with the hat.  
  
- Black, Sirius! – Professor McGonagall exclaimed  
  
Sirius approached to the stool with a confident grin, but actually he was too nervous.  
  
- Welcome, Sirius Black…- the dirty hat said – mmm… you're different than the other   
  
Black family members that I've already known, aren't you?  
  
- I hope so… I really don't want to be like them – Sirius replied.  
  
- But you are so smart right like your older brother  
  
- But I am not like him.  
  
- Yeah, that it's true too. You are clever and mischievous, a funny combination. Oh!   
  
Here is another interesting thing: you are a little obsessed with a boy, who you dreamt   
  
of. His name is Remus Lupin, isn't it?  
  
Sirius' face blushed deeply.  
  
- Well, I've made my decision – the hat went on -: you are going to stay in   
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Sirius did not even notice when he was walking to the Gryffindor table, where he was   
  
welcomed with applauses and grins. He could just look at the nervous and beautiful boy   
  
in the line. He could just think of how much he wanted to be in the same house –even in   
  
the same room- than that boy.  
  
- Lupin, Remus!  
  
The sandy haired boy walked nearer to the stool. He was shaking. Slowly, he put the old   
  
hat onto his head.  
  
- Remus Lupin… - the hat began – oh! I see you are very smart, and a good person too.   
  
Don't worry about your illness, no one will know about that if you don't want them to   
  
find it out.   
  
- I understand. – Remus said.   
  
- Have you been thinking of the black haired boy who has been looking at you since a   
  
while ago? – This question bewildered Remus.  
  
- Well… - he began – actually, yes. I've been thinking of him. Why do you ask that?  
  
- It doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm sure that you are going to find it out when you will be   
  
older.  
  
Remus was about to ask again, but the hat interrupted him.  
  
- Well, I've made my decision. Of course you will be pleasant with it. You're going to   
  
be a… GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Indeed, Remus was too pleasant about this. And –he did not even know why- he was   
  
more pleasant when he saw a long and black haired boy looking at him. Sirius. It was   
  
his name. That professor -McGonagall- had called him that way. What was so special   
  
with that name? Sirius… Of course! –Remus exclaimed at himself – it was a star's   
  
name! The brightest star in the sky, which was sometimes called The Canis Manor.  
  
- What are you thinking of? – A male voice coming from his right side interrupted his   
  
thoughts. It was Sirius.  
  
- Nothing important – Remus replied with a nice grin -. Are you pleasant being in   
  
Gryffindor? – He asked changing the topic quickly.  
  
- Yes, of course I'm. Besides, I'm too much pleasant for being with James, Peter and   
  
you in the same house. – Sirius replied kindly.  
  
- Me too… - Remus said happily.  
  
- Hey, boys – another voice was heard coming from Sirius' side. James. – There – he   
  
said -, in the line, look!  
  
Right in the place where the messy haired boy was pointing at a little and nervous girl   
  
with red hair and green emerald eyes was waiting for being called.  
  
James' attention was fixed on that girl's face.  
  
- Evans, Lily! – McGonagall shouted.  
  
The red haired girl walked nervously to the stool on which the hat rested. She took it   
  
and put it onto her head. Almost immediately, the old and dirty hat shouted his decision:  
  
-"GRYFFINDOR!!!"- As the girl woke up and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
- It seems that our dear friend has fallen in love! – Sirius muttered as Peter laughed and   
  
James gave them an angry look. Remus just smirked. Yes, he was sure. It was his group.   
  
The days went and came and Sirius Black became happier every second that passed.   
  
The dreams that he had of Remus has disappeared and there was another reason for   
  
which Sirius was so sure that they were about him; now that he known the sandy haired   
  
boy, it wasn't necessary to dream of him anymore. Or, at least it was what Sirius   
  
thought at first.   
  
One stormy night, he had a dream.   
  
He was running along a narrow and dark corridor, as fast as his legs allowed him.   
  
Suddenly, the corridor became thicker. Sirius stopped his dash. He was into a big room,   
  
which was illuminated just by a few candles. Onto the stone walls, there were a lot of   
  
pictures. He looked at them. There was a gold eyed boy in all of them. Then, Sirius   
  
heard a strange sound, coming from behind him. It was a moan. He turned around   
  
immediately.  
  
A little boy was curled in a corner of the room, hugging his legs and hiding his face   
  
onto his knees. It was the same boy who appeared in the pictures.  
  
Sirius approached him, carefully.  
  
-"What is wrong"- he asked kindly.  
  
No reply came from the other's mouth.  
  
-"Come in"- Sirius insisted –. "What happened? Tell me, you can trust me."  
  
In response, the hidden boy's face got up, showing two bright and gold eyes. He was   
  
crying.  
  
-"Remus? What happened?"- Sirius noticed something: it wasn't his classmate. Or, at   
  
least he wasn't the eleven years old Remus Lupin that he knew. This boy was too much   
  
younger. He was beautiful too, but younger.   
  
All of a sudden Remus' eyes became bigger and the pupils thinner. His skin was pale   
  
and his heart's beat became louder and louder every moment – Sirius could hear it –. In   
  
that second, the boy fell onto the ground deeply asleep.  
  
And Sirius woke up.  
  
He was coldly sweated. The curtains around his bed were closed and no sound could be   
  
heard –no sound but Peter's snores –. Then the thought suddenly came into his head.   
  
-Remus – He muttered as he got up from the bed and approached to the next one.  
  
The curtains were closed too.  
  
Sirius did not even call the other boy for asking to come in. Anyway, it was deeply   
  
asleep.  
  
- Remus? – Sirius said under his breath – Remus, wake up.  
  
The gold eyes opened and looked at the worried boy's face.  
  
- Sirius? What happened? – A tired Remus Lupin asked.  
  
- I was afraid, that is all.  
  
- Afraid? Why? – Remus quite woke up as he said those words.  
  
- It was… just a nightmare, nothing more. – Sirius said in response before sat down   
  
onto the bed – Could I stay here tonight, please?  
  
Remus was surprised. Sirius was not the kind of people who cannot sleep just for a bad   
  
dream.  
  
- Sure – he replied quietly as he moved making space for the other boy on the bed.  
  
- Thank you, Rem.  
  
Remus just closed his eyes with a strange and confident grin which caught Sirius'   
  
attention.  
  
- Good night Sir – Remus wished before he tried to fell asleep again.  
  
- Good night Rem – Sirius whispered in response.  
  
Twenty or thirty minutes passed and Sirius Black was not able to sleep yet.   
  
He felt save at his friend's side, but that strange dream was still in his mind.   
  
- It wasn't you… - he muttered under his bread – I know it…  
  
He couldn't help but wrapped with his arms the other boy's body before he fell deeply   
  
asleep.  
  
At the next morning, Remus opened slowly his golden eyes before he gasped surprised.  
  
Above him his roommate, Sirius Black, was hugging him tightly with a small grin on   
  
his face. His blue eyes were closed and his cheeks blushed.  
  
Remus Lupin's face became red as he felt the other boy's weight. He was about to wake   
  
up his friend, when it moved his face, their lips staying a few inches from each other's.  
  
Remus was shaking with nervous, but something happened, that changed his mind.  
  
- mmm… yes, I love you too… - suddenly, Sirius muttered in dreams.   
  
The sandy haired boy did not even know why, but he felt angry.  
  
He pulled Sirius away making him wake up and then he sat down.  
  
- Morning, Rem – Sirius said with a grin – thank you for leaving me stay with you for   
  
the night.  
  
At those words, all the angry in Remus' thoughts disappeared immediately.  
  
- It's all right – he said facing Sirius – but, tell me, what did you dream?   
  
Sirius became pale and looked his hands.  
  
- Nothing important – he lied – not really.  
  
- You know as well as me that it's not true – Remus replied with a cheerless smile.  
  
Sirius looked into the golden eyes. Then he whispered as he neared to the other boy:  
  
- Just promise me something – in that moment he put his hands on Remus' shoulders –   
  
don't leave me, please. Never do that.  
  
The smaller boy froze before he felt a strong embrace. Remus nodded without   
  
understand what was his friend worried about.  
  
- Hey, boys! – A voice coming from outside the curtains said with amusement –   
  
eventually you woke up!  
  
- We'll miss the breakfast if we don't hurry up! – Another one exclaimed.  
  
Peter and James' faces appeared between the curtains as they talked.   
  
- You were deeply asleep –James went on – luckily today is Sunday.  
  
- Yeah – Peter agreed – but, come on! We are late for breakfast!  
  
The two boys looked at each other before they blushed and ran to search their clothes.   
  
Sirius changed them quickly, but Remus went into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
It was not strange for his friends, but Sirius had ever wondered himself why the other   
  
boy was so ashamed to show his body –actually, the few times he had been able to   
  
appreciate some parts of it, he found that Remus' body was beautiful-.  
  
- SIRIUS! –James' voice interrupted his thoughts – I've been calling you during five   
  
minutes! – He exclaimed – What were you thinking of?  
  
Sirius blushed deeply in response.  
  
- I… I just –He stuttered – I was just thinking… of… the breakfast! –He excused   
  
himself pathetically- yeah, the breakfast!  
  
- You little liar… - James replied with an amused grin – I guess you were thinking of a   
  
certain person with twinkle and big eyes, weren't you?  
  
- What do you mean, James? –Peter asked curiously- is Sirius in love?  
  
-What?! –Sirius exploded- of course I'm not in love!  
  
- Yes, you are! –James said happily, knowing that person perfectly- why don't you go   
  
and confess your feelings?  
  
- And who is the nice girl you've fallen in love with? –Peter asked.  
  
In that moment, the bathroom door opened showing the thin Remus' figure, changed   
  
into clean clothes.  
  
Sirius turned to him immediately.  
  
The gold eyed boy looked surprised and nervous. His skin was even paler than always   
  
and his mouth was slightly opened.   
  
- What is the matter, Remus? –James asked with a frown –, you don't look very well,   
  
you know…  
  
- It's alright –Lupin replied with a confident grin – I'm just hungry. – Then, he came   
  
closer the door and turned to face them. – Ok, I guess breakfast is waiting for us, boys.  
  
The others just looked curiously before they followed their roommate to the Great Hall.   
  
Sirius frowned worriedly.  
  
The day would pass normally if Sirius hadn't done what he done.   
  
It was about six o'clock when the black haired boy noticed something. James was   
  
training and Peter had detention. So, he was alone with Remus Lupin.   
  
He came close to the other boy, who was quietly reading a book at the Gryffindor   
  
Common room.  
  
- What's up, Sirius? – He asked not looking up.  
  
- I want to talk to you, Rem. – Sirius answered sitting down at the other's side  
  
- What is it about? – Remus said looking away from the book and facing his classmate.  
  
- I want to know why you are hiding yourself from us.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
- I'm not hiding myself from you. – He replied slowly.  
  
- Well, maybe, not yourself, but your body. –As the sandy haired boy looked at him like   
  
a madman, he tried to explain what he meant – You know – He went on –, every time   
  
we change our clothes, you go inside the bathroom. It's like if you were hiding   
  
something from m… from us! – He added quickly as he realized in what he was about   
  
to say  
  
- I think you are exaggerating, Sir. – Remus said in response, but a sad smile appeared   
  
on his face as he said those words – I'm not hiding anything from you, I'm just shy,   
  
that's all. – He got up- Well, I have to leave now. I'm going to the library, see you in   
  
dinner. – The gold eyed boy said as he came across the hole in the wall.  
  
- But you're too beautiful to be shy. – Sirius muttered without thinking. But when he   
  
realized in what he had said, he blushed deeply and whispered – What have I said?  
  
The time passed quietly in Hogwarts, and the four friends became closer every moment,   
  
Remus and Sirius especially. It was strange for them. They shared almost everything,   
  
but Sirius couldn't understand why Remus was so friendly, being at the same time, too   
  
shy.  
  
One winter and stormy night, Sirius woke up because a strange sound. He listened   
  
carefully; it was a moan.   
  
- What happen? – He asked to the darkness – Remus, are you in there?  
  
- Yeah… - The black haired boy heard his friend whispered – I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't   
  
want to wake you up.  
  
- What are you saying? – Sirius asked in response – don't be sorry! But tell me, what is   
  
the matter? I think I heard a moan.  
  
At that moment, a thunder sounded deeply all around the castle and Remus began to   
  
shake.  
  
- Rem? – Sirius called him – what happen? Are you afraid? – He said as he came closer   
  
to the other's bed. – Come on, Remus.   
  
- I'm sorry, Sirius – The gold eyed boy replied – It's just, I'm afraid of the storms. I've   
  
felt fear from them since I was very young.  
  
- Well, don't worry – Sirius said – All of us have our fears. Now make place for me,   
  
please. – He asked before he leant down at the other boy's side.  
  
- Are you going to stay with me for the night? – Remus asked embarrassed.  
  
- I have to give the favor back, you know, for the other night. – Sirius replied with a   
  
nice grin. He thanked Merlin that there was dark and Remus couldn't see his blushed   
  
face, although he couldn't see Lupin's red cheeks either.  
  
The sandy haired boy felt the other's weight as a comfortable and warm feeling covered   
  
his whole body. He was happy, although he didn't even know why.  
  
- Can I hug you? – Sirius whispered in his ear. He felt a shiver goes across his spine.  
  
- Sure – he barely could reply.  
  
Neither of them could fall asleep, because of the other, and because of the storm, in   
  
Remus' case. But a feeling of happiness filled the room as they cuddle each other. Sirius   
  
had put his hands onto Remus' waist and the smaller boy, from his part, had put his onto   
  
the black haired boy's chest.  
  
-"Hello!"– A familiar voice exclaimed as two eyes – which were as familiar as the   
  
voice was – looked at him cheerfully.  
  
-"Hello…"- he replied surprised- "excuse me… I think, I think that I know your face…"  
  
-"maybe, you need a clue for recognizing me, don't you?" – Sirius heard the voice   
  
muttered as the face came nearer to his.  
  
It was a short, soft kiss.  
  
- Remus… - Sirius said in a whisper, half asleep, half awake. But he quite woke up   
  
when he saw the other boy's face a few inches form his own.   
  
He had kissed Remus Lupin.  
  
His cheeks turned red and he shivered deeply. Remus seemed to be asleep. He didn't   
  
notice anything.  
  
-"Maybe…" –Sirius thought- "if I kiss him again he won't know anything…" – but then,   
  
the black haired boy shook his head –"What are you thinking, Sirius Black?! You   
  
pervert! He is your classmate and one of your best friends! More than that, he is a   
  
BOY!" – He shouted himself mentally.  
  
Then he sighed.  
  
He gave a light kiss on Remus' forehead before he fell deeply asleep, still embracing the   
  
sandy haired boy.   
  
Well, here the first chapter finished.  
  
It's a little cliché, isn't it? Anyway, send me your reviews, please; I want to know your   
  
opinion.  
  
Aki chan. 


End file.
